


俺の夢

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: もし、安達の告白から黒沢と安達は別々の家に帰ったら
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	俺の夢

「お前のことが好きだ！」

  
その言葉が残ってる、黒沢の心の中で。

黒沢の長い帰り道、頭の中で考えがいっぱい  
大体安達のこと

  
/彼は今何を考えてる？何してる？/

  
溜息しながら、黒沢が家のドアを開けた。

  
アパートがいつも通り空っぽい。  
もし彼が今ここにいたら、どうなる？

/俺たちはここにいたら、どうする？/

  
/本当は彼を抱きしめたいよ。  
これって、俺の夢。/

  
黒沢がすぐに携帯をだして、安達にメッセージを書いて  
「会いたい」

  
ご飯を作りながら、返事が来た。  
「俺も」

  
バカみたいニヤニヤしてて、黒沢が料理を作った。  
/明日はやく来て欲しい！/

  
また会うから。  
会えるから。


End file.
